You're a Fantasy, I'm a Nightmare
by Ponypp
Summary: SeeU was always one of the kindest people in the Vocaloid Manor, and she always had a smile on her face. Everything about the girl was happy and pure, even her debut song, I Fantasy. Like everyone however, she has a dark side. Although no one's ever seen this supposed 'dark side', that's just because she's never shown herself. Until now. SeeU/Galaco. I had no idea how to rate this.


**_-SeeU's POV-_**

I was alone. I could barely see my hand held out in front of my face, let alone anything around me. I heard laughter, and it sounded like my own. In an instant, it was light. I saw black locks, very similar to my own, trail behind a girl. Out of wonderment and curiosity, I followed the girl.

"Hey, wait up!" I called as I ran. It seemed like forever and a day until she suddenly stopped, causing me to bump into her. "Oh, Gomen!" I smiled clumsily, scratching the back of my head.

There was no response, so I lightly tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, but mind me asking for your name, miss?" I asked, doing my best to sound as polite as I could.

The only response was a slight giggle, soon turning into insane laughter.

After a moment, she finally turned to face me. "Oh you know who I am..."

"No… I locked you away!" I scream, taking a step back. "I killed you off years ago!" This was freaking me out, how did _she _get out?!

"Every lock has a key, just like every girl has an evil side~!" She laughed, pointing to a pile of something on the ground.

I was reluctant to look at it, wishing I hadn't the second I had. "But… How? I tried so hard to protect them…" I mumbled, staring at it with wide eyes. There laid, in a bloody mess, all I cared for.

"Oh, did the kitty-cat not want that to happen? Well, it looks like nightmares beat fantasies…"

"SeeU-chan! Wake up!" I felt someone on top of me, and I was too tired to manage to recognize the voice. I groaned a little, slowly opening my eyes and looking up at the one on top of me. "Galaco-chan…? Ugh, what time is it…?" I ask, lifting my head off of my pillow and looking around.

"No matter that, are you alright?!" She asked, poking my face with a worried expression.

"Hm? Why wouldn't I be…?" I asked in return, still half asleep. I couldn't remember if I had dreamt anything special.

"Why? You were screaming something about… Dark See you? And how you tried so hard to protect something… And even about some I=Nightmare thing…" Galaco answered me, tapping her chin as if confused.

Oh no… No no no! "Dark See you, you say?" I ask, laughing nervously. "I don't know anyone named Dark, and they certainly don't see me!" It was a flat out lie, and it felt horrid to say it. It was also a terrible pun.

"Wait… Dark See you… SeeU…" She mumbled. I couldn't let her finish her sentence, but I couldn't think of anything to say!

"Dark SeeU!" She had pieced together the puzzle, the one thing I feared most of all. As they say, a name is the most powerful thing someone could give to a demon.

What a wonderful way to wake up, really. "A-Ah…! What's that Luka? Y-You need me right away? A-Alright!" I practically leaped out of bed, causing Galaco to fall onto the floor. I didn't bother to get dressed, there was no time! Besides, school started soon anyways.

In attempt to keep my cover, I ran to Luka's room. I was about to knock, until I heard, "Ah…~ Luka-sempai…!" Whelp. Time for me to walk away slowly.

**_-Luka's POV-_**

"Ah…~ Luka-sempai…! That song was beautiful!" Miku said, glomping me so hard I fell over. "Thanks, Miku-chan!" I gave her a slight peck on the cheek, which made us both blush.

-**_SeeU's POV—_**

So much for that cover, but I actually did need to get dressed. I walked back up to my room, letting out a sigh of relief as I noticed Galaco was knocked out.

Maybe I can convince her that the whole 'Dark SeeU' thing was a dream… Yeah!

I took off my pajamas and changed into my school uniform. You know, I don't get why people hate these uniforms. It's nice, not having to spend six hours in advance trying to decide what to wear. But, whatever.

I had bigger fish to fry, as they say.

Galaco woke up, already in her uniform. I used the same thing she used on me. "Hey, are you alright? You were screaming about some 'Dark SeeU', or whatever that is." And the best part is, she bought it.

"Was I…? Oh, Sorry, SeeU-chan!" She smiled, standing up and brushing herself off. Phew, what a relief…

Later that day, school began. And everything went normally, until lunch.

I sat down at the lunch table most people never sat at, and soon enough, the table was flooded with people. Galaco sat on one side of me, Oliver on the other.

Oliver and I have always been the best of friends, and nothing more.

Miku tapped my shoulder, smiling. Luka had an arm around her. Yay! My one true pairing come to life! Only Galaco knows this, but I have a pairing for everyone in the manor.

"So, I heard you had a nightmare. I hope you're alright." Miku said, frowning at me.

"Ah, it's just a dream!" Again, a lie. "Don't worry, no need to frown! It takes more than a little dream to hurt the great SeeU!" I smiled, raising an arm in the air triumphantly.

Lies hurt me more than anyone… I don't know how much I wanted to burst into tears right there, feel the comfort of my friends. It might sound a bit childish, but there was nothing I wanted more than my friends to tell me it would be alright.

But I knew I had to deal with this myself. So, that's what I did.

**_(Sorry for any Lily fans!)_**

"Hey, I'll be right back." Lily said, standing up and walking away.

"Alright, be careful!" I said, smiling and watching her go.

**_-Lily's POV—_**

I made my way to the bathroom. No, I didn't have to go, I just wanted to wash my hands. I could have sworn I felt someone lick them… Ugh…

I shuddered at the thought before placing my hands under the sink, beginning to wash them. I saw the figure of SeeU in the mirror… But something was off. She was pretty much the opposite color scheme, with grayish skin and black hair. She had red, dilated eyes, and her normally warm smile was replaced with that of a loon's.

"SeeU…? Is that you?" I ask, looking back at her.

"In a way… I'm Dark SeeU." She said to me, smile growing into a smirk as she grabbed a knife out of god-knows-where.

"Wh-What are you doing with that, Dark SeeU?" I asked, backing up until my back hit the sinks. My voice quivered, I was frightened for my personal safety.

"I'd play hide and seek with you, but I already caught you!" She said, laughing as she jumped on me and held the knife to my throat. "You're turn!" She giggled before sliding the clean, silver blade across my neck.

It didn't hurt, I just fell to the ground as I saw the blood flow from my neck. I saw everything I have ever lives flash before my eyes, and then the life just left my eyes. Here I lay.

Murdered.

**_-SeeU's POV—_**

I felt a deathly chill roll down my spine as I heard her laugh. I was growing panicked, looking around to see if Lily had come back yet. Noticing her seat was empty, I held back tears as I hugged the paper bag my lunch was originally in.

"I… I'll be right back." I mumbled softly, slowly standing up. I bowed in apologies before walking towards the bathroom. Walking turned to speed walking, speed walking turned to running as the laughter grew louder.

"You're turn!" I heard her giggle, running as fast as I could. Finally reaching the bathroom, I slammed the door open to see if she really was here.

I let out a gasp, my hands covering my mouth in shock and sorrow. "Lily…" I mumble, falling to my knees. My life was shattering before my eyes, and I couldn't do a thing.

I gently grabbed her hand and felt her pulse. I didn't dare make a sound, and to my dismay, she had no pulse left.

She was lying in a pile of blood, and there was a knife next to her. It was _her _knife… Dammit! I felt tears come to my eyes as I stared at what was left of Lily, moving my hands to brush some of the stray strands of hair back into place.

If only I was more careful… If only.

I heard her giggle, but I didn't know where she was. "Oh, looks like you lost this game!" She laughed, and I could hear her blowing a raspberry at me. "How could you?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, the tears cascading down my face. "Why did you have to ruin my life?!"

I heard approaching footsteps, and I didn't care. I didn't care about anything but one thing anymore.

"SeeU-chan!" Galaco called before running into the bathroom. She had the same reaction I had, falling to her knees in shock. She looked over at me, sniffling. "SeeU-chan… Was the Dark SeeU thing really a dream?" She asked., and I knew the jig was up.

"… No. It wasn't." I answered, hugging her. I sobbed into her shirt, and I felt her rub my back. "I'll keep you safe, don't worry." She mumbled, hugging me back.

The teachers came in a few minutes afterwards and immediately called the police. Both Galaco and I were called into questioning, and were allowed to go back to the manor a few hours later. We were greeted by a shower of questions, sobs, and confusion.

"SeeU! Is Lily really…" I heard Gumi ask me. I nodded sheepishly. "Yeah… She's gone." I mumbled in response, walking forward.

"Who killed her?!" I heard Meiko ask, sounding enraged.

"… The Dark me…" I mumble, still trying to get upstairs.

"YOU?!" Meiko growled, looking as if she was ready to kill me.

"Did you use an axe?" Mayu asked, staring at me and holding that stuffed rabbit of hers tightly.

"Why did you?!" I heard Miku scream, and Luka growling at me.

"SeeU…" Len said warningly, hugging a sobbing Rin in his arms.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" I screamed, cradling my head in my arms. I ran upstairs and to my room, slamming the door behind me.

"SeeU-chan…?" I heard Galaco ask, knocking on the door. She didn't wait for me to respond, she just opened the door and sat down on my bed next to me.

"Could… Could you tell me about this 'Dark you?'" She asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

And honestly, had she been anyone else, I would have slammed the door in her face.

"… Sure. So, do you remember USee?" I asked, looking at her.

"No… But I do know a SeeWoo." She answered, looking back.

"Same person, so anyways… We were both ten at the time. He was my brother, but to me, he was my best friend. He was a year older than me, and he looked after me. Then, one day, I met with Dark SeeU in my dreams. She promised that if I let her take over for a while, my brother and I could live happily forever. I agreed, and she took over. But what she did… I never would have accepted had she told me. While SeeWoo/USee was sleeping, she choked him. She didn't let go until he stopped moving. The crime was blamed on me, so I had to move here and into the manor. I managed to lock her away and out of my mind, but it turns out all that did was allow her to become a whole new person…" I quietly explained, hiding my face in my hands.

Galaco said nothing, only hugging me again. "SeeU…" She mumbled, moving my hands away from my face and staring into my eyes, which were full of tears. "Don't cry, it'll all be alright. We'll all fight this demon away together, alright?" Galaco asked, smiling softly as I nodded.

"We'll be here for you, always." Galaco smiled at me, and I gave a weak smile back.

Maybe it will be alright… Just maybe.

**_Well this was long. I was listening to the song I=Nightmare while on iFunny, and I saw a picture of Dark SeeU. And then I'm like, 'Fanfiction must be made.' Also, I ship GalaU to the max~! Read and review, thanks! SeeU (I made a pun. ^.^) later! _**

**_-G_**


End file.
